Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen
Gliederfüßer Alle diese Tiere sind von den Entomologe, Bug Stomper und Tribal Wisdom Vergünstigungen betroffenen. * Cazador ** Junger Cazador ** Riesiger Cazador ** Legendärer Cazador * Blähfliege * Riesenameise ** Giant worker ant ** Giant soldier ant ** Giant ant queen * Feuerameise ** Feuerameisenarbeiter ** Feuerameisensoldat * Giant mantis ** Giant mantis nymph ** Giant mantis female ** Zion mantis nymph ** Zion mantis ** Giant Zion mantis * RAD-Skorpion ** Kleiner RAD-Skorpion ** Rindenskorpion ** Rindenskorpion Jäger ** Riesen RAD-Skorpion ** RAD-Skorpion Königin * RAD-Kakerlaken ** Irradiated radroach Säugetiere Humanoide * Ghule (Mutierte Kreatur, nicht betroffen von Läuterer oder Abscheulich) * Wilder Ghul (Abomination, affected by Purifier and Abominable) ** Feral ghoul reaver ** Streunender Wilder Ghul ** Feral trooper ghoul ** Leuchtender ** Glowing trooper ghoul ** Vault dweller ** Overseer ** Vault security guard ** Vault security officer ** Vault technician * Menschen * SUpermutanten (Super Mutant/Abomination, affected by Purifier, Abominable and Mutant Massacrer) **Supermutantenbiest **Herr der Supermutanten ** Nachtvolk ** Nightkin master ** Nightkin sniper ** Nightkin jailer *''Ghost People'' (Affected by Purifier and Abominable) Non-humanoid All creatures in the group are considered animals for Animal Friend, except for Yao Guai. All creatures in this section are considered animals for Animal Control. * Bighorner ** Bighorner calf ** Bighorner bull ** Young bighorner ** Malnourished bighorner ** Malnourished bighorner calf * Brahmin ** Mad brahmin ** Malnourished brahmin calf ** Malnourished brahmin ** Water brahmin ** Fiend brahmin * Centaur (Abomination, affected by Purifier and Abominable) ** Evolved centaur ** Giant evolved centaur * Coyote ** Coyote alpha male ** Coyote den mother ** Coyote pup * Dog ** Legion mongrel ** Fiend guard dog ** NCR guard dog ** Wild dog ** White Legs mongrel ** Large White Leg mongrel ** Vicious dog ** Prospector dog * Nightstalkers (Abomination, affected by Purifier, Animal Friend (though not technically an animal) and Abominable) ** Legendary night stalker ** Den mother ** Young night stalker * Giant rat ** Giant rat pup ** Rodent of unusual size ** Unnaturally large sized rodent * Mole rat ** Mole rat pup * Yao guai ** Yao guai cub ** Giant yao guai Pflanzliche Kreaturen All mutated plant creatures are affected by Purifier and Abominable. * Sporenpflanze **Riesige Sporenpflanze * Sporenträger **Spore carrier savage **Spore carrier brute **Spore carrier runt **Spore carrier fledgling **''Spore carrier beast'' Reptilien * Todeskralle (Mutated creature/Abomination, affected by Purifier and Abominable) ** Deathclaw baby ** Young deathclaw ** Deathclaw alpha male ** Deathclaw mother ** Blind deathclaw ** Legendary deathclaw * Gecko (Considered animal for Animal Friend, Hunter and Animal Control. Gojira and the fire geckos are not affected by the Animal Friend perk). ** Young gecko ** Young gecko hunter ** Golden gecko ** Fire gecko (Not affected by the Animal Friend perk) ** Legendary fire gecko ** Gojira ** Green gecko *** Young green gecko *** Giant green gecko * Lakelurks (Animal for purposes of completing Animal Control, but not affected by Animal Friend) ** Lakelurk-König ** Alpha male lakelurk Fische *Fisch Vogelartige *Rabe *Vogel Extraterrestrische * Alien ** Alien Kapitän en:Fallout: New Vegas creatures ru:Существа Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen